Going Back
by longlive56
Summary: When something happens to Brady, and he loses his memory, and only remembers their friends from Teen Beach Movie. Mack realizes what she has to do something she never thought about doing . Going back to the world of Wet Side Story. This is my first story so I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Teen Beach Movie 2

Going Back

When something happens to Brady, and he loses his memory, Mack knows what she has to do something she never thought about. Going back to the world of Wet Side Story.

**I don't own Teen Beach Movie, or Disney Channel **

**So this is my first story so I hope it's decent!**

Macks POV

I laid lazily in the sand, doing nothing but watching the waves and listening to my iPod. One of my favorite bands R5 was playing one of my favorite songs, Ready Set Rock. They also reminded me of Brady! He had actually bought me meet and greet tickets, and he went with me to see them! He didn't even act jealous when I started talking to them and we went out to Starbucks with them! I was sure he would make some remark or make us leave early but he was fine! I was glad I'd stayed here with Brady and hadn't left with my aunt. I know I was supposed to be a surfer! The rush of energy I felt as I was on a wave made me squeal! Brady felt it too! The song also reminded me of the Bikers in Wet Side Story, my mind wondered how Butchy , Lela and Cheechee were doing. With me thinking so hard I didn't hear the shifting sand behind me or the quiet footsteps over the loud music. "BOO!" came a voice behind me. I screamed, yanking out the ear buds out of my ears. Brady stood their laughing his head off, his blond hair falling into his eyes before they were quickly brushed away by his hand! I glared at him "You shouldn't do that!" he just laughed. His blue surfboard tucked under his arm and hair soaking a smirk, he shook his hair, causing salty drops to land on mw "eek Brady!" We were so close now,even more then we had before getting trapped in Wet Side Story.. I remember how I hated being there while he loved being there. I wished I had enjoyed it more than I had. I missed all my friends there, unknowingly I grabbed the necklace Lela gave me meaning friendship forever. "So want go surfing!?"Brady asked. I nodded grabbing my surfboard. We paddled out into the ocean. The waves were huge and were excellent surfing waves just as good as the 40 foot waves that had happened a few days ago!

3 hours

later_

As we were paddling back in, I got an idea. Brady had scared me and sprayed water on me so I went to get some harmless revenge. I jumped onto his board causing him to squeal "Ahh Mac!". I laughed and then pushed him off the board and I laughed until I heard a sickening crunch that changed my life.

I **hoped you liked it, if you did please review and no flames please but tell me if you see something wrong, also what's everyone's favorite song off Teen Beach Movie? Mine is probably Can't Stop Singing**

**Thanks for reading**

_**Longlive56**_


	2. Chapter 2 This can't be happening

Thanks**to everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows! It made my day so much to know some people actually liked it,so thank you so much! I wish I could give each one of you a cookie and If you don't like cookies then a dessert of your choice! Random thought~ Snickers are really good! But anyway I had this all typed up and then my computer somehow changed tabs and deleted this! So who's your favorite character in TBM? I love Tanner and Brady but each person was awesome to me! So here's what you've been wanting chapter 2 of Going Back!**

**DISCLAMIER~ I don't own Teen Beach Movie or Disney, or the small bit of Taylor Swift lyrics in here**

_**Last Time on Going Back**_

_As we were paddling back in, I got an idea. Brady had scared me and sprayed water on me so I went to get some harmless revenge. I jumped onto his board causing him to squeal "Ahh Mac!". I laughed and then pushed him off the board and I laughed until I heard a sickening crunch that changed my life forever_

_Bradys POV_\_\-_-

I stared at the girl beside me. Who was she? Should I know her? I felt like I should but I didn't in fact I couldn't remember anything. The girl began to sob and her hand grabbed the necklace hanging around her neck " Hey, Hey it's okay I don't know why your crying but don't cry! "I told her. Her grip on my hand tightened. Nurses suddenly started flooding in. The girl looked at me and I saw she had pressed the button for help. Nurses crowded around me, the girl had curled up sobbing. "Where am I? Who am I? What happened? Who's that girl in the corner? "I asked feeling overwhelmed "You're at the hospital Mr. Brady which is your name and you hit your head and that is Mack." a kind nurse explained. Brady so that was my name, I'd hurt my head and then I turned to the girl, Mack. I shook my hair out of my eyes before sitting up slightly. The nurses ushered her out. I felt bad, I knew I should know her but I didn't. It was all dim, like a lamp lowly lit or a candle in its last few minutes of burning. Nurses all around me buzzed like worker bees, all asking me questions, and me replying in a monotone robotic voice. I mean who could blame me; I had my mind on something else besides answering their questions. Mack obviously had some importance in my life, was she my sister or even possibly my girlfriend? That couldn't be it, she was too pretty. My mind swirled around 1,000 reasons about who Mack was, I searched every thought I could remember but nothing came to my mind. So I tried to remember anything at all even the necklace I saw, it was all blurry like a foggy dawn. I couldn't remember anything until a picture came into my hear ,a girl with long black hair, red lipstick and blue eyes and she was wearing Mack's necklace!. I feel like her name Lela. I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't realize the nurses had left. I didn't hear the click of the door as it opened. In came an older man with gray hair and blue eyes and...Mack. My heart twisted in my chest as I looked at her. It was obvious she was crying by the tearstained marks on her face. The man shuffled his feet awkwardly "Hey." I said. They returned the greeting and we sat there for several minutes before I couldn't take it anymore. I'd never known silence quite so loud (sorry for the Taylor Swift lyrics) and I couldn't remember my life "I'm sorry that I've put you through this. "I sighed "Brady, you've done nothing wrong don't blame yourself. I'm Mack's grandfather Leonard but call me Leo." the man, Leo said kindly. "Okay, thanks, Mr.-um Leo." Leo chuckled at awkwardness and it was contagious because soon I was giggling with an ear to ear grin. Mack even smiled a little. Her chocolate colored hair outlined her face, her Carmel brown eyes made my heart melt; man I'd never liked a girl this much or had I? I wish she would talk, maybe it would help trigger something, earlier when she'd talked I'd been too confused to listen. It was as almost she heard my thoughts because she raised her head a little and said "Hey Brady Im Mack!" she said. "I know, oh wait that sounded stalker like but one of the nurses told me! "I stammered. She smiled softly at me. My heart started beating faster by about 100x but luckily the heart rate machine didn't seem to know. "So Brady do you know when your getting out of

here?" Leo inquired. "I don't know, I haven't asked yet." "I'll go ask." Leo stood up slowly and walked out the door. When he left ,I felt awkwardness fill the room, man how do I wish Leo would come back. It felt like a cactus had placed itself in my mouth. "So, is there anyone we know called Lela?" When I asked her that, her face seemed to light up like a million light bulbs. "Yeah you remember her!" I only nodded She squealed happily "I can't believe it, you actually remember her, Lela. Man she would be so honored!" "Well who exactly is she?" I asked "She um well." Mack appeared to be in deep thought, why was it so hard to answer?

_Macks POV_

Oh boy, how do I answer who Lela is!? I mean, she's a part of a movie we got trapped in, how do explain his to someone nether less someone who doesn't remember anything. My palms grew sweaty and my mouth grew dry. "She's in your favorite movie. "I replied. His face lit up "Wet Side Story!?"He asked. "You remember!?" He nodded "Do you know who I am? "I gasped then instantly regretted it, his happy face fades in to a gloomy sad face "No, I'm sorry. I'm trying but it's just like. foggy!" he gasped. I felt horrible that I'd even brought it up. "Mack? Please tell me who you are! "A voice whispered surprising her. She looked up. Brady sat there, staring at her, beach blond hair falling in his face, another sign he wasn't the same and pulling a puppy dog face with his brown eyes. Who could resist it? "Brady, I'm your girlfriend!"

**So that's the ending of Chapter two, I hope you still like it! The Wet Side Story people will be in the story in about two chapters! Should I make this a musical because I think I might, if so send me song idea's it can be a famous person's song or your own! I might possibly update later tonight but it's not a promise!**

longlive56


	3. Chapter 3 Not again

**Ello everyone! I can't believe all the follows, favorites, and reviews I'm getting! You have to be the best fans ever! So this chapter is kinda smaller but I really wanted to give you this one tonight since I said I probably would! I'll try to update tomorrow again! Was Teen Beach Movie better then you thought it would be? When I first saw the promotion for it, I thought it would be cute but it was AWESOME! Does anyone else like r5, if so have you seen them in concert? If you ever get a chance to go, you should it was awesomeness! So after that long and pointless Authors note , on to the story**

**DISCLAMER~ I do not own Teen Beach Movie at all or Disney or the Titanic**

**P.S this will be BradyxMack, TannerxLela **

_Last time on going back_

_Mack?  
Please tell me who you are! "A voice whispered surprising her. She looked up.  
Brady sat there, staring at her, beach blond hair falling in his face, another  
sign he wasn't the same and pulling a puppy dog face with his brown eyes. Who  
could resist it? "Brady,I'm your girlfriend!"_

His eyes went wide "Really?" I nodded. He shuffled in the hospital bed" "I'm so sorry I can't remember you! I feel so bad about this, I feel like I should know you but it's all clouded. I feel like a dry erase board that someone just erased badly with only bits and pieces left but not the whole picture! I can't remember what I ate yesterday none the less my girlfriend! !" he sighed. My heart sank faster than the Titanic. Brady had sunk into the gray and white striped cotton comforter. I'd caused this , this pain he was obviously feeling. If only I'd gone with my aunt to the school. Brady could've been happy, not sitting in a dull hospital bed having lost his memory. My grandad walked back in, "Brady can leave tonight, he's fine just well you know. "He said happily. He was oblivious to what had just happened between me and the blond. Three nurses came in, ushered us out and shut the door in our faces, leaving me alone to wade through my thoughts about how it was all my fault. Five minutes later, Brady opened the door and the nurses made us sign some forms. Somehow they'd gotten a white t-shirt with jeans . I wasn't used to this look on him,it was strange since every time I'd seen him he was in a rash guard and his blue and red shorts. We walked to car and I sat in the back with Brady, who sat silently staring off into space . It remained silent until we arrived at the house. Brady walked out onto the beach with my grandfather as I walked into the house. I wanted to go with them but my granddad sent me a look saying no and also I felt like I needed my surfboard. A lot of my family had realized what they wanted to do with their lives on this old board and I felt like I needed to see it. The surf board hung on the wall and I had to stand on my tip toes just to get it down. I traced the flower pattern on the board and then a plan came to me and suddenly I knew what I had to do, even if I didn't like it. A loud thumping sound alerted me to someone coming and I was right because Brady ran in excitedly " I'm going surfing! Want to come with me? "I could barely nod before he rushed off to his room we had for him here. I rushed to my room to get ready then froze as tears rushed to my eyes. Sitting on my dresser was a picture of me and Brady, he was holding me and I was happy,

_Flashback_

_"aw come on Mack! Please just one tiny picture with me?" Brady begged giving me one of those puppy dog looks he was so good at. "No Brady I don't want to take a picture today!" I proclaimed. He frowned and my granddad began to laugh as we fought. We'd only started dating a week ago and Brady was wanting to take our first picture as a couple but I didn't want to! My granddad was the one who got us together, I'd known Brady for a while because of school but never really talked to him before he ended up buying a surfboard from my grandfather and well we clicked and know were boyfriend and girlfriend. Since I was lost in my daydream I yelped when I felt strong arms pick me up and I Looked up and smiled as Brady's face shined with delight and before I knew it there was a picture of us together_

I got over my flashback and soon was ready to surf and waited for Brady. He ran in wearing a yellow rash guard and blue and red shorts. Did he know those were his regular surfing clothes or was it by chance he gotten them? We rushed outside to the ocean. The ocean comforted me, so much had changed but it hadn't, it was the still salty, wet ocean that'd been there before all this happened.. We sat out there for a while before a huge wave snuck up, it was large and overpowering and we had no chance to out run it and with all the strength I had grabbed Brady's hand as hard as I could before the water crashed onto them, the last thing I remembered was Brady's desperate but pointless struggle to come up for air.

_an unknown place_

"When are they going to wake up?!" "I don't know, but I'm glad their back!" "I know right!" came the cheery voices. I groaned as I slowly woke up and the voices quieted down. I blinked my eyes open and gasped. The figures across from me beamed, "Hey Mack! How are you?" Lela and Tanner sat across from here on the beach. That's the voices I heard "Hey guys. I'm good!" Confusion swept across Tanners face "I thought you were Mack, not good!?" He asked. Oh man, I forgot how I missed them "No Tanner I'm still Mack." I assured him. "Good, you need to be clearer next time!" He proclaimed. I slowly sat up and felt something brush against my skin. Brady laid there, still unconscious in the sand. "Oh man, Lela, Tanner look something happened to Brady and he doesn't remember anything. "I told them "It's okay, I mean if he just can't remember the word anything. "Lela laughed "No you don't understand, he doesn't remember anything at all! "The duos faces dropped "Oh no!" Tanner sighed. "I'll tell the others!" The two ran off, leaving me alone. Butchy scrambled over "Hey there is it true?" I only nodded "Well I think we might just have a problem!" Soon all the surfers and bikers were gathered around. They were asking Mack questions until everyone heard a quiet groan, Brady slowly sat up blinking. His eyes focused on the sight in front of him, and gasped "Whoa!" Oh no, how was I going to explain this!?

**So kinda a cliffhanger but I decided to put the TBM cast in this chapter,thanks for the awesome reviews.**

**please keep them coming**

_**longlive56**_


	4. chapter four oh no

**Ello everyone, how are you doing? So I should've updated this a while ago, I'm sorry, will you forgive me? So I hope you like this**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Beach Movie or the soundtrack song, Falling For You or Disney, or Don't Forget by Demi Lovato,**

_Last time on Going Back:_

_Soon all the surfers and bikers were gathered around. They were asking Mack questions until everyone heard a quiet groan, Brady slowly sat up blinking. His eyes focused on the sight in front of him, and gasped "Woah!"_

Before I could say anything, Brady jumped up "Tanner, Lela, Butchy, Giggles, Seacat, Lugnut, Struts, Cheechee, and Rascal! I missed you guys!" He said running up to them. They all gave me glances since they'd heard he didn't remember anything, but gave him smiles and high fives. Before I knew it, everyone was going into Big Mama's. Pretty much everything looked the same, same wooden walls, surf boards and motorcycles still lined the walls, you could still smell the fish frying, but all the signs saying Surfers swim away and Bikers drive away were gone. I was glad to see everyone was friends and getting along. I sat next to Lela and Giggles, while Brady sat next to Tanner and Butchy. "So, Lela, I thought you said that Brady couldn't remember anything?" Lela asked me. "I didn't think he could, but apparently he remembers you." "It's because were such cool cats!" Giggles giggled. "Yeah we're the cat's meow!" Lela cheered. Oh man, I had forgotten how a person in the 1960's talked so different compared to person in 2013. We talked for a while until the band up on the stage ended and Big Mama called for anyone to sing. Lela jumped up and ran to the stage "So, a while ago, I sang this song and I want to sing it again, so here's Falling For You!"

_The day started ordinary _

_ Boys walking by _

_ It was the same, old story _

_ Too fresh or too shy _

_ I'm not the kind _

_ Too fall for a guy _

_ Who flashes a smile _

_ It goes on for miles _

_ When usually swoon _

_ But I'm over the moon _

_ 'Cause he was just too cool _

_ And now I'm falling for ya _

_ Falling for ya _

_ I know I shouldn't but I _

_ I just can't stop myself from _

_ Falling for ya _

_ Falling for ya _

_ Can't hold on any longer _

_ And now I'm falling for you _**(once again I do not own this song AT ALL!) **

Everyone cheered and clapped for her, and I was glad she sang that song, last time I was freaking out to much to really enjoy it. Suddenly I felt myself stand up and walk to the stage.

_Did you forget_

_ That I was even alive?_

_ Did you forget_

_ Everything we ever had?_

_ Did you forget?_

_ Did you forget_

_ About me?_

_ Did you regret (did you regret)_

_ Ever standing by my side_

_ Did you forget (did you forget)_

_ What we were feeling inside?_

_ Now I'm left to forget_

_ About us_

_ But somewhere we went wrong_

_ We were once so strong_

_ Our love is like a song_

_ You can't forget it_

_ So now I guess_

_ This is where we have to stand_

_ Did you regret_

_ Ever holding my hand?_

_ Never again_

_ Please don't forget_

_ Don't forget_

_ We had it all_

_ We were just about to fall_

_ Even more in love_

_ Than we were before_

_ I won't forget_

_ I won't forget_

_ About us_

_ But somewhere we went wrong_

_ We were once so strong_

_ Our love is like a song_

_ You can't forget it_

_ Somewhere we went wrong_

_ We were once so strong_

_ Our love is like a song_

_ You can't forget it_

_ At all_

_ And at last_

_ All the pictures have been burned_

_ And all the past_

_ Is just a lesson that we've learned_

_ I won't forget_

_ Please don't forget us_

_ Somewhere we went wrong_

_ Our love is like a song_

_ But you won't sing along_

_ You've forgotten_

_ About us_

_ (Don't forget) _

**( I don't own this song ether AT ALL! Demi Lovato does)**

When I finished, I was met with silence. Oh no did they didn't like it, I just made a joke out of myself! Tears rushed to my face but then everyone started to clap, Lela ran up to me "Mack, where did you learn that song?" I shrugged "I don't know, It just well came to me!" Everyone was coming up to me, congratulating me on the great song **( I really do like that song) **except one person, Brady. I searched the restaurant for him until I found him sulking him in the corner. "What's wrong with you?" "Mack, that song was about me, I know it was, you know it was too!" He said. Oh no, I thought, it was! I didn't even think about it when I was singing it! He turned, "Brady I'm sorry I didn't think about it, please forgive me!" He just lowered his head, looking like a lost puppy. As he walked off, Lela came up behind me "Mack, I heard your conversation with Brady, I'm sorry." I let a few tears slip out. Why was all this happening and the worst thing was that it was all my fault and Brady didn't know it. I sat down at one of the tables and ordered a "Fresh fish fillet". It surprised me how good it tasted, not that I doubted Big Mama but still this was delicious. I was so out of it, I didn't notice when I finished until I accidentally bit my finger. It started to bleed and I went to get a bandage or something when I ran into someone "Hey!" It was Lugnut. "Hey." I responed hoping for a short conversation "So, I really liked your song and I really like you so yeah." I stood frozen not knowing what to say "Oh your fingers bleeding let me get you something for that!" He scrambled off some place and I stood there confused until I saw one thing that cleared my mind, Brady's angry face looking at me but what made me mad was who was next to him.

**Oh drama! Sorry I had to make it a little more interesting so I haven't updated in forever it seems, sorry for that! I hoped you liked and who was Brady with?**

**Longlive56**


	5. Why is this happening?

**Hello everyone, it's me again, Longlive56, which you probably already knew that. So yeah who was Brady with? I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm going to start answering questions in reviews so please review, **

**Swiftiewarrior~ yep I'm a Swiftie, I love Taylor Swift's music! I also like Warriors, so I love your name, I'm a Jayfeather fan!**

**DISCLAIMER~ I do not own Teen Beach Movie or Disney or HUMUHUMUNUKUAPUA'A**

_Last time on Going Back_

_It was Lugnut. "Hey." I responded hoping for a short conversation "So, I really liked your song and I really like you so yeah." I stood frozen not knowing what to say "Oh your fingers bleeding let me get you something for that!" He scrambled off some place and I stood there confused until I saw one thing that cleared my mind, Brady's angry face looking at me but what made me mad was who was next to him._

I clenched my fist, how could she? I thought she was my friend, I glared at her but she seemed oblivious to me. The girl was holding Brady's hand tightly. Who was she, it was the blond surfer, Giggles. My blood boiled even more when Brady looked down at her and smiled at her. I turned away not being able to look anymore. I ran into Lugnut again and he gave me a band aid. "Here, Be careful next time." I smiled and thanked him before running out onto the beach. The moon was huge and full and it looked so close I almost thought I could reach out and grab it. The sound of the waves calmed me down as tears threatened to fall. I heard soft footsteps behind me and Lela sat beside me. " Mack, I'm sorry about Giggles, I never thought she would do something like that."" I smiled at her "Thanks Lela but it still hurts because I don't know why Brady would do that." She nodded and I sighed looking out at the blue ocean. Why did I ever push Brady?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Inside Big Momma's Brady's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~

I stared after Mack as she walked away after I told her how the song was about me. She sat a table and told a waiter something. Suddenly I felt something pull at my arm, so I looked and saw Giggles there "Hey Brady, how are you." She asked as she grabbed my hand "I guess I'm good." She giggled "You're so silly, that's what I like about you!" Well this was getting rather awkward, I mean, I think I already have a girlfriend or do I? I wasn't really sure about me and Mack's relationship right now. Suddenly, I glanced up and I felt anger rush up. Lugnut was talking to Mack about something. Giggles still stood besides me but I wasn't focused on her anymore. Mack turned and saw me, her face grew angry as she looked at me. Why was she mad? I felt Giggles ask me if I was sure I was okay and I smiled at her. When I looked back up, Mack was gone. Should I go find her or stay here? So many questions filled my mind about what to do, that I didn't realize that Giggles was pulling me toward the stage and sat me down in some sort of chair while she ran over to Seacat. Music started and the lights dimmed

[**Seacat**]

_A long time ago in a land far away_

_ lived the pineapple princess, Tiki_

_ She was sweet as a peach, in a pineapple way,_

_ But so sad she hardly speaky_

_ Still, If you listen well,_

_ You'll hear her secret wish._

_ [_**Giggles**_]_

_ (Aloha, everybody, my name is Tiki!)_

_ I long to free a truly remarkable fish,_

_ My sweet prince._

_ Humuhumunukunukua'_

_ Makihiki malahini-who_

_ Humuhumunukunukua'Ooh._

_ Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu_

** ( Seacat, the fog!)**

**Seacat**_]_

_ She dreams of a boy, who is under a spell_

_ That has left him all wet and scaly._

**Giggles and Seacat**

_ I sing from my heart of the power of love,_

_ Just a girl with a ukulele._

**Giggles**

_ Come to me _

_ [Seacat]_

_ Come to her!_

**Giggles**

_ My Sweet One and be still_

_ I'll grasp your tail and stroke each tender grill_

_ My sweet prince_

_ Humuhumunukunukua'_

_ Makihiki malahini-who_

_ Humuhumunukunukua'Ooh._

_ Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu_

**Seacat, Giggles and the back up singers**

_ The clouds turned grey, and the big sky cried,_

_ And the ocean had a fit._

_ (_**Giggles**

_ (Seacat, where is my ocean!?)_

**Seacat, Giggles and the back up singers**

_ Then the wind went whoosh, and thunder cracked,_

_ And mighty mount Fufu spit._

**Giggles**

_ Mighty Mount Fufu spit!_

_ [_**Giggles and Seacat**

_ T-T-T-Tiki T-Tiki_

_ Wanna speaky, speaky, speaky with the mighty spirit Fufu_

_ T-T-T-Tiki T-Tiki_

_ Wanna speaky, speaky, speaky_

_ [_**Seacat, Giggles and the back up singers**_]_

_ So words I will not mince._

_ Please make a man of my fresh fish prince!_

_ This is Real Fish Talk No Lie!_

_ (gurgling)_

**Giggles **

_Then The Fish Turns Into A Gorgeous Prince And Sings:I'm Prince Humuhumunukunukua'_

_ Amakahiki malahini who_

**Giggles**

_ (With me!)_

_ Humuhumunukunukua'Ooh_

_ Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu_

_ Everybody!_

_ [All]_

_Makihiki malahini-who_

_ Humuhumunukunukua'Ooh._

_ Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu_

_ Wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu_

_ Wakawakawakaniki pu...pu... ( __**I do not own this song at all)**_

I sat awkwardly in the chair, as a few people clapped, it was a good song but not as good as Mack's. "Thanks Giggles, Seacat that was a good song." I said standing up. Giggles giggled, was that all she ever did as she placed a plastic crown on my head. I smiled before running off the stage and outside. I stood on the deck of Big Momma's staring at the stars. I didn't notice the two silhouettes on the beach until I heard a voice that made me jump. I looked closer and saw it was Mack and Lela. Mack had tears falling down her face and I knew I was the reason why. I felt so guilty but I didn't know what to do. I sighed, looking at the stars, feeling sad as tears slid down my face. Why had this happened?

**So did you like it? It was Giggles with Brady! L I'm sorry I made Giggles the villain but I had to have one. I actually really like Giggles. So yeah, should I continue? Maybe, maybe not**

**Longlive56**

**P.S ~ what should my profile picture be and the profile picture for this story be? Send in suggestions**


	6. What is going on?

**Hello again, all my fantastic readers! I am so happy, this story has 2,808 views! Ahhhh I'm freaking out so much right now! So did you like the last chapter? **

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Teen beach Movie or Disney, Or Lonely Lullaby by Owl City (that songs makes me cry) or Coolest Cats in town by the Teen Beach movie cast**

_Last time on Going Back_

_I stood on the deck of Big Momma's staring at the stars. I didn't notice the two silhouettes on the beach until I heard a voice that made me jump. I looked closer and saw it was Mack and Lela. Mack had tears falling down her face and I knew I was the reason why. I felt so guilty but I didn't know what to do. I sighed, looking at the stars, feeling sad as tears slid down my face. Why had this happened?_

Brady's POV

I wiped the tears of my face and decided to take a walk. The stars glistened above me and the ocean besides me was quietly crashing. I took a deep breath and for some reason started to sing

_Symphony of silver tears,_

_ Sing to me and sooth the ring in my ears,_

_ Overcast these gloomy nights wear on,_

_ But I'm holding fast because it's darkest just before the dawn._

_ I sang my princess fast asleep,_

_ 'Cause she was my dream come true,_

_ Oh Annmarie, believe me, I loved you._

_ But now those lonely lullabies,_

_ Just dampen my tired eyes,_

_ Because I can't forget you._

_ Because I can't forget you._

_ I'll dissolve when the rain pours in,_

_ When the nightmares take me,_

_ I will scream with the howling wind,_

_ 'Cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream._

_ Dizzy love turned a star lily pink,_

_ And hung above our lids too flushed to blink,_

_ But icy blue froze the fairytale cold,_

_ Though I treasured you and you sparkled with someone to hold._

_ I sang my princess fast asleep,_

_ 'Cause she was my dream come true,_

_ Oh Annmarie, believe me, I loved you._

_ But now those lonely lullabies,_

_ Just dampen my tired eyes,_

_ Because I can't forget you._

_ Because I can't forget you._

_ I'll dissolve when the rain pours in,_

_ When the nightmares take me,_

_ I will scream with the howling wind,_

_ 'Cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream._

_ I'll dissolve when the rain pours in,_

_ When the nightmares take me,_

_ I will scream with the howling wind,_

_ 'Cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream._

_ And I'd rather dream._

_ Annmarie, I'll never forget you._

_ Annmarie, I'll never forget you._

_ Annmarie, remember me?_

_ I'll never forget you._

_ Annmarie, remember me?_

_ I'll never forget you._

_ Annmarie, remember me?_

_ I'll never forget you (__**this song makes me cry every time I hear it, btw I know it says Annmarie but Mack just didn't fit, you should listen to the song, Owl City rocks)**_

The only problem was I had forgotten Mack. She was erased from my memory and I couldn't retrieve it. I sat on a rock, staring out into the stars trying to remember. The last thing I remember before pain was some one's face looking into mine

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````` Mack's POV!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slowly sat up and stretched. Lela had left a while ago leaving me to my thoughts. You know, I shouldn't blame Brady, it wasn't his fault, it was mine. I was getting mad at him for no reason. I decided to apologize to him so I walked back into Big Momma's. I searched everywhere for the blond but he was no wear to be seen. I walked up to Tanner "Tanner, Have you seen Brady?" He rolls his eyes "Yeah of course I've had, I think everyone's seen him before Mack." "No, like tonight." He thinks about it for a minute before shaking his head "No, not recently." I began to worry. Where was he? Giggles was talking to someone, so he wasn't with her and all of his other friends were talking about surfing in the other side of the restaurant. I went to walk outside again when I ran into some one. Man, I need to stop doing that. It was Brady, his hair was messy and he actually looked scared "Brady? Are you okay?" He nodded "Yeah I'm fine." He rushed off. What was wrong with him? I turned around and saw Giggles with Brady again, but this time Brady looked uncomfortable and unsure. What was with him? I went to walk to him but was pushed back by Lugnut. Oh no not again, but a huge crowd was now around us and we got pulled around. People were shouting and seemed angry "Hey surfer, take back what you said about motocycles!" Butchy said, talking to Tanner "No way, not until what you said about surfers." Tanner said. More arguing sprang around me and suddenly music started playing

_Butchy:_

_ We're the kings of the road_

_ You're the dogs of the sea_

_ You're burning up from the sand_

_ We break 103_

_ Tanner:_

_ Leather jackets don't make you brave_

_ Try riding down a temper wave_

_ Butchy:_

_ You're waxing your board_

_ When i'm greasing my hair_

_ Whilst you're sleeping at night_

_ We're riding everywhere_

_ Chorus (Surfers and Bikers ):_

_ We're the cool, cool, coolest cats, we're the coolest cats in town_

_ We're the cool, cool, coolest cats, we're the coolest cats around_

_ Yeah, we don't care what you say, we'll take that challenge any day_

_ Cause we're the cool, cool, coolest cats in town_

_ Tanner:_

_ All you wanna do is win, win, win_

_ I bet you greasy heads can't even spin_

_ Butchy:_

_ You got a room for a betty on the back of your board?_

_ You gotta cover your ears while we hand you more_

_ Surfers:_

_ If you got wet_

_ You would cry like a baby_

_ A 2ft wave_

_ and you'd be calling' ya mammy_

_ Chorus (Surfers and Bikers ):_

_ We're the cool,_

_ Cool,_

_ Coolest cats,_

_ We're the coolest cats in town_

_ We're the cool,_

_ Cool,_

_ Coolest cats,_

_ We're the coolest cats around_

_ Yeah, we don't care what you say,_

_ We'll take that challenge any day_

_ Cause we're the cool,_

_ Cool,_

_ Coolest cats in town_

_ Butchy:_

_ I got the moves, moves, moves like elvis_

_ Got the moves, moves, moves like elvis_

_ Tanner:_

_ Yeah, maybe you can move your hips and curl your lips_

_ But can you do the wave and swim like this? C'mon_

_ (Instrumental) *Beach music_

_ Butchy:_

_ I know you do the monkey when you're riding your whip_

_ But can you do the jitterbug and swing like this? Let's Go!_

_ (Instrumental) *Swinging music_

_ Tanner:_

_ Anything you can do, I can do better_

_ I'm the coolest cat_

_ Butchy:_

_ No, I'm the coolest cat_

_ Chechee:_

_ Tell us who's the coolest cat in this whole entire place_

_ Chorus (Surfers and Bikers ):_

_ We're the cool,_

_ Cool,_

_ Coolest cats,_

_ We're the coolest cats in town_

_ We're the cool,_

_ Cool,_

_ Coolest cats,_

_ We're the coolest cats around_

_ Yeah, we don't care what you say,_

_ We'll take that challenge any day_

_ Cause we're the cool,_

_ Cool,_

_ Coolest cats in town_

_ (Tooowwwnnnnn)_

_ Chorus (Surfers and Bikers ):_

_ We're the cool,_

_ Cool,_

_ Coolest cats,_

_ We're the coolest cats in town_

_ We're the cool,_

_ Cool,_

_ Coolest cats,_

_ We're the coolest cats around_

_ Yeah, we don't care what you say,_

_ We'll take that challenge any day_

_ Cause we're the cool,_

_ Cool,_

_ Coolest cats in town _**( I do not own that song, I wish it had been in the movie though L )**

I pushed my way through the crowd "Hey, stop it, Bikers and Surfers are cool okay!" The two sides only looked at each other walking off to each side of the restaurant. I sighed, everything seemed to be going wrong.

**Oh no the surfers and bikers are mad at each other, which side are you most like? What happened to Brady? Find out soon in Going Back! **

**P.S what should my profile pic be?**

**Longlive56**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone it's me, Longlive56! That's right I haven't forgotten about these stories and all of you. I just want to say I'm so sorry for not updating in forever, I know how you feel, and I'm so sorry and hope you can forgive me. I've been so busy with school and volleyball. So yeah here goes nothing**

Mack's POV

I sat on the old wooden stairs at Big Mama's, my head in my hands and eyes squeezed shut, trying to think over the loud sixties music booming from inside the restaurant. She sighed in frustration, Brady was nowhere to be found, Giggles was trying to become Brady's girlfriend and now on top of all that, the bikers and surfers were against each other again. Could this day get any worse? "Mack? Come here." A voice hissed at me from the darkness "Who's there?" "It's me Lela." I turned and looked around. She slid out of the bushes and sat next to me. Tears were falling down her face and her outfit was torn. "Have you seen Tanner?" she sniffed. I shook my head "No, have you seen Brady?" she shook her head. "What happened?" she shrugged "I guess someone said something and someone else got angry. I thought that the fighting was all over but I guess not. Now Tanner will probably dump me and never speak to me again." "If he really loves you, he wouldn't dump you.' I tried to reassure her but she didn't seem to hear me "I know he loves me but what if he goes for what his friends say?" I was at a loss for words because I really didn't know how to comfort her while I was going through relationship problems also. I said "I don't really know what to say." I told her when all of a sudden someone came crashing over to us and we both screamed.

_Unknown POV_

I grunted as I tugged the heavy body across the floor. They boy groaned but was still out cold. I quickly tied their hands and feet behind them. I turned my back to them and looked at my invention in front of me, then down to my notes _perfect_. I smiled coldly, my plan was about to be in motion.

_Macks POV_

I screamed as a mysterious person appeared before us. "Hey, hey, it's okay, please be quiet. I'm not supposed to be here" They pleaded. The moonlight suddenly hit the person and we realized that it was only Tanner. "Oh Tanner." Lela cried, wrapping her arms around the surfer. He smiled "I was so worried about you!" he told her. " I didn't know where you went and I was worried that you could be hurt." I smiled at the cute couple but then felt sadness when I realized what had happened between me and Brady. "I can't stay long, but I had to see you." "But you've already seen me before." She said bluntly. He laughed then his face grew serious "We're like Romeo and Juliet, star crossed lovers that can't be together yet will defy the odds to be together." Lela's face grew blank "huh?" "Oh it's nothing." Tanner reassured her.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_ I close my eyes_

_ And the flashback starts_

_ I'm standing there_

_ On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_

_ See the party, the ball gowns_

_ I see you make your way through the crowd_

_ And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_ And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_ And I was crying on the staircase_

_ Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_ I'll be waiting all there Is left to do is run_

_ You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_ It's a love story baby just say yes_

_ oh oh_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_ We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_ So close your eyes_

_ Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_ And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_ But you were everything to me_

_ I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_ I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_ You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_ It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_ This love is difficult, but it's real_

_ Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_ It's a love story baby just say yes_

_ Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_ Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_ My faith in you is fading_

_ When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_ I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_ Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_ He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_ You'll never have to be alone_

_ I love you and that's all I really know_

_ I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_ It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_ 'Cause we were both young when I first saw you __** ( I do not own these lyrics by Taylor Swift, they are hers not mine)**_

Tanner and Lela smiled at each other as they hugged each other. My heart sank as tears rushed to my eyes and I bid the two good bye.

I _walked through the door with you_

_ The air was cold, but something 'bout it felt like home somehow_

_ And I left my scarf there at your sister's house_

_ And you still got it in your drawer even now_

_Oh your sweet disposition and my wide eyed gaze_

_ We're singing in the car getting lost upstate_

_ Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place_

_ And I can picture it after all these days_

_ And I know it's long gone, and that magic's not here no more_

_ And I might be okay, but i'm not fine at all_

_Cause here we are again on that little town street_

_ You almost ran the red cause you were looking over me_

_ Wind in my hair I was there I remember it all too well_

_Photo album on my counter_

_ Your cheeks were turning red_

_ You used to be a little kid with your glasses in a twin size bed_

_ And your mother's telling stories 'bout you on the t-ball team_

_ You tell me about your past thinking your future was me_

_And I know it's long gone, and there was nothing else I could do_

_ And I forget about you long enough to forget why I needed to_

_Cause here we are again in the middle of the night_

_ We're dancing round the kitchen in the refrigerator light_

_ Down the stairs I was there I remember it all too well_

_And maybe we got lost in translation_

_ Maybe I asked for too much_

_ But maybe this thing was a masterpiece_

_ Till you tore it all up_

_ Running scared, I was there I remember it all too well_

_And you call me up again just to break me like a promise_

_ So casually cruel in the name of being honest_

_ I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here_

_ Cause I remember it all all all too well_

_Time won't fly it's like I'm paralyzed by it_

_ I'd like to be my old self again_

_ But i'm still trying to find it_

_ After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own_

_ Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone_

_ But your keep my old scarf from that very first week_

_ Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me_

_ You can't get rid of it, cause you remember it all too well_

_Cause there we are again and I loved you so_

_ Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known_

_ It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

_Wind in my hair you were there you remember it all_

_ Down the stairs you were there you remember it all_

_ It was rare, I was there I remember it all too well __**(again, Taylor Swift owns this not me, sorry for all the Taylor Swift songs, I love them)**_

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and sat down on a lone surfboard that sat next to a palm tree. I looked up and noticed something. It was a heart carved into a tree, with the initials **B+M. ** My heart shattered even more, and I never felt so lonely.

**So yeah, there it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Have you heard Louder yet by r5? I love it, **

**_Question of the chapter Who's your favorite singer (like only one person)?_**

**_Mine is Taylor Swift or Owl city, The Ready Set_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Longlive56_**


End file.
